The Promise We Made That Day
by Yozorami
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have been through alot in their lives from a young age, the thing that kept them going was each other. A promise of staying together forever helped them cope but what happens when Sasuke start to develope feelings for Naruto? What if he doesn't like him back? What is going to happen to their promise? Read and find out! YAOI/AU/NARUSASU R&R


_"Hey, hey Sasuke! " I turned around and met with sapphire blue eyes. The blonde 5 year old ran up to me and presented me with his signature open tooth grin. "Let's make a promise!"_

 _" Depends... What do I have to do?" At the time I was also 5 but even now I still remember it like it was yesterday, I'll never forget it either not for as long as I live. He giggled a bit and then stuck out his pinky._

 _"Let's make a promise right now that forever till the end of time that we'll be best friends."_

 _"I refuse. Only girls make that kind of promise." I turned my back to him, I never disliked him but my pride was always sky high back then. I would've walked away if I didn't hear sniffling. I turned my head enough to look at him. To my surprise he was crying._

 _"I'm not a girl, I just thought we were like b-brothers. Shut up I'm not crying!" He couldn't deny it, as much as he was protesting it he was indeed crying. My heart sunk a bit._

 _"I didn't say you were." I let out a sigh and turned around to face him. It was a sad sight he was wiping his tears away with one arm and the other one was still positioned the same place as it was before. To make the promise. "If I keep the promise will you stop crying you big baby?" He stopped and looked up at me with eagerness written all over his face._

 _"I don't care if you keep it or not dummy, I'm too great for you anyways. Everyone wants to be my best friend." He proclaimed proudly as if it were true, too bad it wasn't. As much as our personalities were different Naruto and I were two sides of the same coin. While people hated him for his irritating ways and how obnoxious he was, people loved me because of their false perceptions of me and I hated it along with them. We both also had no family we always just happened to coincidentally meet up at this old broken down part with old swings and a playground that was losing its color. As much as I wasn't interested in him at all and only felt bad I made him cry the fact that he declined me right after I showed him a bit of pity turned me off._

 _"Okay then, have it your way. I only felt bad for you that's why." I was irritated,_ _ **he**_ _was irritating me. I turned my back once again and walked away, well I should say I tried to. Something clung onto my shirt. I turned my head to see what it was, it was Naruto._

 _I'll remember this until I died that pure hearted confession that touched my heart and warmed my soul even to this day._

 _"I didn't mean it I'm sorry! Sasuke please keep the promise,I know you need it because I need it if we had each other we won't be lonely anymore!" His eyes staring into mine as my mind went blank, its as if he read my mind and said the words I wanted to hear my whole life. The only one who understood my pain, my lonely suffering, the tears I would cry at night that made my eyes bloodshot and my eyelids heavy was none other than this annoying kid that was my opposite in every way shape and form imaginable. Without thinking, without saying another word, without breaking eye contact I wrapped my pinkey around his. A wide toothy smile spread across his face, it was brighter than his hair, and brighter than the sunset that illuminated the scene. I couldn't help but to smile a bit myself, for the first time in a long time i felt a little bit of joy from a person._

 _This small surface deep childhood promise that I thought would last maybe a day or two continued on for a long time. The birthdays we would celebrate with each other, the many times we've been chased away by older gets or angry adults, the times when I felt like there was no one else he was always there. After a while we made friends too, we made a group actually, as cheesy as it was we called each other the K-12 (K for Konoha and 12 because there was 12 of us.) But no matter what Naruto and I were inseparable. Through school, through storms, through fights I could have sworn I wanted to kill him, we were stuck on each other through all of those times. If he got into a fight I was there to back him up and he did the same as well._

 _I never loved someone so genuinely before, even now._

 _As much as we were close I couldn't help but feel like it would end. Naruto was a lot of things to me, best friend, a rival, heck even my partner in crime, but most importantly I was in love with him. These feelings that were so sweet but also hurt me to my inner most core. I dont think I can imagine being with anyone else but him, It hurts me to think he could have a relationship as strong as ours with anyone else._

 _So for now, I will live with my unrequited feelings to stay by my best friends side I'll swallow them whole. These sweet but salty feelings will stay in my heart._

 _The thing I wanted the most in my life was right in front of me but I couldn't have it._

 _If I knew he liked me back even if the chances were lower than a snowball's chance in hell, if there was even a small chance as small as it was I would say the words I've been dying to say my whole life._

 _I love you Naruto, more than myself, and I need you more than the air I breath, and I'll love you until my bones turn to dust._

 _The story of our high school life begins tomorrow._

 ** _Hey guys i hope you liked it ^_^ sorry if it was short its only the prologue but don't worry there is a lot more to come :D please read nad review_**


End file.
